Por siempre
by ASUKA02
Summary: Los ojos de Naruto tenían el Edo Tensei, ni la muerte podía separarlos. One-shot *NaruSaku*


**Los personajes son de Kishimoto, la historia si es mía.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-POR SIEMPRE-**

By ASUKA02

 **Capitulo único**

 **.**

 **.**

No entendía nada, ¿cómo es que todo se había salido de control?, una nueva guerra amenazaba con destruir la paz que Naruto y los demás se habían esforzado por mantener.

Sakura cayó de rodillas agotada y rodeada de muchos ninjas muertos, —la quinta guerra ninja. —Murmuró casi sin chakra, enterró los dedos en la tierra y gritó desesperada —¡¿NARUTO DONDE ESTAS?!.

—¡Aquí!.

Reconoció enseguida la voz del rubio, levantó la vista y no tuvo tiempo de alegrarse, lo que vio la espanto y le causo un gran dolor emocional.

Su Naruto, ya no pertenecía al mundo de los vivos.

Un mar de lagrimas empaparon las mejillas de la pelirosa, —¿cuándo moriste? —musitó con voz temblorosa.

No lo veía desde hace meses cuando se fue a estrenar fuera del país, ahora entendía porque dejo de escribirle. Sakura terminó de sentarse en la tierra, ya no tenía ganas de seguir luchando, ¿para qué?, si ya no habría nadie quien la hiciera sonreír.

Naruto vestido con traje de jounin se pasó una mano por sus cabellos rubios —hace un mes o dos, no recuerdo. —dijo con voz seria.

Sakura estaba devastada, no sólo acababa de enterarse de que su novio estaba muerto, sino que allí también terminaba la esperanza de ganar la guerra.

Naruto se arrodillo ante ella, la pelirosa estaba presa de un ataque de llanto. —Sakura-chan, no llores por mí, debes ser fuerte y salvar al mundo.

—¡No puedo sin ti! —gritó ella.

Naruto tomó el rostro femenino entre sus manos para calmarla, ella hipaba sin control, verlo con el rostro cuarteado, como si tal cual fuese un muñeco de porcelana, con esos ojos del Edo Tensei, era muy doloroso para ella.

—Usa el poder de tu sello. —le dijo tocándole la frente.

—Ya no tengo chakra. —respondió tristemente.

—Te ayudare a luchar, Orochimaru fue quien me revivió para salvar el mundo.

Limpio las lagrimas de la pelirosa por segunda vez y Sakura se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo y besarlo en los labios, él la reconforto en sus brazos respondiendo al besó, el último besó.

Naruto la ayudo a ponerse de pie mientras ella le decía —No quiero que te vayas después de esto Naruto, quédate conmigo siempre.

Naruto la miró con expresión triste, nunca pudo tener una familia con ella, no llegaron a casarse, ni siquiera a consumar su amor.

—Promete que no me dejaras. —le rogó ella, hipando suavemente.

Él acaricio la mejilla femenina, cuánto tiempo perdido, cuantos sueños sin cumplir, tampoco pudo llegar a ser Hokage. —No puedo cumplir esa promesa, Sakura-chan, estoy muerto, debes aceptarlo.

Ella se apartó enojada. —¡no puedo!, ¡quiero la vida que me prometiste, quiero que cumplas tu promesa de casarte conmigo!.

Si pudiera llorar lloraría, pero los muertos no lloran, —tienes que ser feliz con alguien más Sakura-chan, si me amas debes ser feliz.

El sonido de una gran explosión hizo que Sakura se sobresaltara y pronto todo era oscuro para ella _, "¿morí también?"_ , eso era la mejor que le podría pasar.

La luz sobre ella la hizo percatarse de donde estaba, parpadeó al ver un mar de cabezas entre la oscuridad.

Respiro aliviada al ver a Naruto sentado a su lado, estaba en la sala del cine Konoha, la pelirosa se tocó la cara para descubrir que tenía lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, todo había sido una pesadilla muy real, producto de la película que estaban viendo, había despertado gracias al sonido de una gran explosión en la película.

—¿Naruto?. —murmuró conmovida, necesitaba escuchar su voz.

—¿Qué? —preguntó en voz baja entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

Su voz y su calor la tranquilizaron, —estás vivo. —comentó con alegría.

—Sí, aun no he muerto del enfado, ese Naruto es demasiado tonto, yo no soy así. —gruño apretando los dientes.

Sakura aun conmocionada por el sueño y la alegría de saber que estaba vivo le dijo —quiero que hagamos el amor, nos casemos y tengamos una gran familia.

Naruto la miró perplejo y se ruborizó intensamente —¡Sakura-chaan, no bromees con cosas así!.

Ella sonrió apoyando la cabeza en el hombro masculino, —no era broma.

Naruto tardo tres segundos en procesar la información y luego asintió repetidas veces con la cabeza, —¡si quiero Sakura-chan, estoy listo, vámonos ya!.

Se levantó y ella lo hizo sentarse jalándolo del suéter —ahora no, después que termine la película.

Sakura intento concentrarse en la película, se había perdido como veinte minutos de película, era una película basada en la cuarta guerra ninja, ya iban por la parte donde Kaguya salta de dimensión en dimensión. Estaba terminando.

—¿A que termine la película?, —replicó decepcionado, —imposible que me concentre después de lo que me dijiste, —puso cara de pervertido y susurro, —he pensado mucho en tu cuerpo.

—¡No hables de eso aquí!.—lo regañó ruborizada.

—Está bien, pero ya no cambies de decisión.

Sakura sonrió levemente entrelazando su brazo con el del ninja, ahora estaba completamente segura de querer compartir su vida al lado de Naruto.

—Esa película daña mi imagen. —murmuró el rubio odiando al actor que interpretaba su papel.

Los actores que interpretaban al equipo 7 no se parecían nada a ellos, ese Kakashi era pelinegro, Sasuke castaño, el Naruto de la película se notaba a leguas que era muy viejo para el papel, aparte de que era supremamente idiota, una chica con un mechón de pelo rosado era Sakura. Eso sin mencionar que habían inventado muchas cosas.

Lo único que le gusto realmente al rubio, es que esa Sakura desde el principio estaba enamorada del protagonista, no del idiota del rival, Sasuke. Seguramente lo pusieron de esa manera al saber que en la vida real estaban juntos.

Kakashi y muchos habitantes de Konoha habían llenado la sala del cine, estaban dando el estreno en todos los países ninjas.

—Te amo, —murmuró contra el hombro del rubio, necesitaba que él lo supiera por si pasaba algo similar a su pesadilla.

Naruto la miró sorprendido—Esta película definitivamente hace milagros en ti Sakura-chan, creo que será mi película favorita.

La pelirosa se ruborizo y avergonzada le propinó un coscorrón—¡Idiota!.

—Jeje… esa si es mi Sakura-chan.

.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: Espero no haber hecho llorar a nadie jaja… la idea de este oneshot se me ocurrió luego de ver un fanart NS donde Naruto tiene el Edo Tensei, la puse de portada, pero a veces no salen las portadas que pongo. :/ Mi mente sigue creando historias NS, lo siento por los antis que tanto me "aman" :P

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
